marvel_smallvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Hulk
The Hulk is a superhero from Earth-616 and a member of the Avengers, '''a team of superheroes that defend the Earth from seemingly unbeatable threats. After being exposed to high levels of gamma radiation, scientist Bruce Banner gained the ability to transform into a super strong and nearly unstoppable monster known as '''the Hulk. On Earth-X, the Nazi-controlled Earth, Hulk is held captive by the Nazi's, who experiment on him, only for him to escape and eventually become part of a global team of superheroes called "The New Order," who are in a constant conflict with the Nazis as they operate from a space station orbiting the Earth. He is played by Mark Ruffalo '''and voiced by '''Lou Ferrigno when he turns into the Hulk'.' Powers * Transformation: Bruce is able to transform into Hulk when his heart rate increases to high levels or he loses control of his emotions. And as Hulk, Banner is a giant green-skinned humanoid with immense strength fueled by his rage, meaning the angrier he gets the stronger he becomes, and is one of the most powerful beings on Earth. After the events of the series, Hulk left Earth and became a gladiator on Warworld, keeping Banner suppressed for several years. *'Superhuman Strength': Hulk´s primary power is his immense superhuman strength. Hulk's strength increases with his anger, thus making it essentially immeasurable. His incredible strength allows him to rip steel apart as if it were made of paper, to break vehicles apart with a single punch, stop a speeding Humvee in its tracks by stomping it into the ground, leave a dent after punching a wall made of an extremely durable silicon-carbide Vibranium alloy, injure Doomsday with a single punch, and do a powerful thunderclap to stop a military helicopter from blowing up. Few individuals have been able to match or surpass Hulk's strength. Hulk's strength even enables him to match Clark's strength, as well as other Kryptonians and metahumans. *'Super Leaps': Hulk's strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to leap great distances or great heights with precision, such as when reached the top of LexCorp Tower from ground level in a single leap. Carrying Black Widow on his back, Hulk was able to make enormous jumps through the air, reaching a flying city. *'Superhuman Durability': Hulk is able to withstand blows and attacks of considerable force; even high caliber bullets bounce off him like water droplets and flames cause him little damage. His bone, skin, and muscles have an extreme density and he possesses a high degree of resistance to injury, pain, and even differing types of diseases. Hulk can also withstand magical attacks from Zatana and Doctor Fate, extreme cold, and great impacts from heights of several miles. Only beings with incredible force or extremely powerful weapons can harm him, such as when Hulk was painfully pierced by Doomsday's skeletal spikes. His heightened endurance also enables him to take several blows from Clark, only leaving bruises that heal quickly. *'Superhuman Speed': Regardless of his size, Hulk's superhuman strength of his legs allow him to run at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of a human being. He also possesses enhanced reflexes and agility proportionate to his size, but his large size can still be exploited by smaller foes to use to their advantage. His fastest speed is Mach 5, which is 3,708.84 miles per hour, which enables him to match the speed of Clark and Bart Allen. *'Superhuman Stamina': Hulk has substantially greater endurance than a normal human, allowing him to run and fight for a long time. His enraged state, during a fight, allows him to maintain peak output for hours or even days on end and still continue to become even stronger as his anger escalates. *'Radiation Output': After coming into contact with a Green Kryptonite meteor, Hulk gained the ability to exude radiation from his body. When he uses this power on Clark or Kara, it affects them very similarly to Green Kryptonite, severely weakening them. "Bruce, the cell was just..." "In case you decided to try to kill me, but you can't! I know, I tried, Lois. I got low, I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the Other Guy spit it out." ―Lois to Bruce about his inability to be killed * Regenerative Healing Factor: Should he receive damage that penetrates his extremely durable skin, his body has a very high rate of cellular regeneration. Hulk also has an enhanced immune system; Lois described that a synthesized sample of Banner's blood would make humans impervious to diseases and even give them superpowers. These attributes make him extremely difficult to kill. Abilities "Okay. How many Ph.D.'s does Hulk have? Zero. How many Ph.D.'s does Banner have? Seven." ―Bruce Banner to Clark when he asks for Bruce to help him by turning into Hulk * Genius-Level Intellect: In his Bruce Banner persona, he is one of the smartest humans in the world, being on par with Tony Stark's own level of intellect. Hence, Banner achieved his doctorate at Harvard University and worked as a biochemistry and radiophysics professor as Culver University. Phil Coulson once compared him to Stephen Hawking. Banner is also fairly disciplined in emotional intelligence, particularly in meditative breathing techniques and anger management, due to his experience with attempting to control and reign in his Hulk persona. * Master Scientist: Banner is ingeniously resourceful and brilliant in many different fields of science, notably biochemistry, and bio-organic, as well as both atomic and radio-physics, being a former professor at Culver University, and one of the world's most renown scientists overall. Indeed, even fellow genius Tony Stark admired Banner's brilliance, claiming that the latter's work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled, while Nick Fury referred to Banner as the world's foremost expert in gamma radiation. In addition, Stark needed Banner's assistance in downloading J.A.R.V.I.S. into Vision, due to Banner also being the world's foremost expert in the discipline of bio-organics. Tony himself admits to Banner surpassing him in the fields of radio-physics, particle collisions, and bio-organics. Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Metahumans